mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance Episode Four
Pinkie passed through the door. She glanced around the room, which appeared to be a small computer like area. One was turned on, noise coming out. It was an English accented voice of a mare, calling for anypony who happened to be in the vicinity. It appeared to notice Pinkie. "Hey. You there? I know there's no video feed on your end but there is on mine. I can see you. If you can hear me, put on the biggest, goofiest smile you can do!" Pinkie responded by pulling off an extremely goofy clown face. "Ahhh, yes. Good. Good. Well, you're the first pony I've seen that's not been one of those... things. Thank Celestia. Perhaps you could help me get out of here? I can't hear anything you would say over there, but if you can get me, I'll answer all of your questions here. I can't come to you, because... well, I got myself stuck here. OH. Silly ol' me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Callie. Anyhow, those things may not have found you yet, but keep moving! They'll be after you eventually! And try not to take the surface to my side of the facility. There's a path in the sewer level, B6, that should get you here. And if you get me out, I will give you the biggest hug of your life... Anyhow, you better go. There's a way to the sewers through the library. Bye." "What a typical girly-mare. Do this, do that, make me dinner, run me a bath! Yuck." Pinkie stepped through a door into a hallway. The library was directly in front of her. "Ah! There it is! I was just getting bored of aimlessly watching you aimlessly trot around." Pinkie sighed and ran towards it, only to find it locked. She looked to the right of the door. There was a hoof and an eye scanner. She would need both sets from the system in order to access the library. She walked through the halls, studying wall maps posted amongst the place. The computer room, the library, the storage area, the offices, the cryogenics lab, and the freezer were in the area - she was going to end up investigating each and every one. "Heh, maybe we'll find a frozen head in the cryogenics lab." Pinkie thought for a moment... "Actually, Dashie, you may have a point there." "Well, duh. Hey. Look over there." Pinkie looked to her side. There was something odd. It appeared to be a pink, glowing, box. She went to touch it. "HA. Your pony mind is so small." The box turned to a simple cardboard box in a matter of seconds. "Your vision centers are so easy to manipulate! It's like molding clay..." "Can you not do that, please?" "Aww, come on. I'm getting boooored in here." Pinkie withdrew to her mind, thinking about where to go next. Cryogenics, the freezer, storage... Suddenly, a bang on the door close by interrupted her thoughts. "Somf-un dere? Yakzul." Pinkie ducked behind a barrel, peeking behind it. The pony that stood in front of her was the most disgusting thing she ever saw. It was maneless and tailless, shaved completely bald. Its black eyes went along with its pale color and its privys waddled between it's legs. It had a flashlight strapped to its head, and a crowbar at its side. "Hiven. Snackodf. So qui-oot. Too qui-oot. Somf-un is dere." Pinkie held the hammer at the ready. She waited as the thing walked by, quickly ambushing it from behind. She smacked it in the back of the head, hard as she possibly could. It fell with a plop on the floor, skull crushed. She turned around to walk away, but a couple steps later... "Fat... hort. Yu ishe whore!" "My advice, Pinkie: Run the fuck away!" RD didn't have to say it twice. Pinkie took off in the hallway, the creature following not too far behind... Vengeance Episode Five. Category:Mental Illness